


First Time for Everything

by Melster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melster/pseuds/Melster
Summary: Unable to control his unfortunate problem, Molly decided to lend a hand... Literally.





	First Time for Everything

"MOLLY!"

Molly shot up from her sofa at the shout of Sherlock from her bedroom, he had decided this was the perfect place for him to crash for the evening and 'think his case over'. Molly wasn't entirely sure why he'd been coming to her flat more often these days, she's sure it was just a phase and eventually he'll go crash at someone else's, not that she was complaining for the extra company.

She went to her bedroom, opening the door to find Sherlock had happily made himself at home, violin on her chest of draws, clothes on the floor and he was all snuggled in bed, although when her eyes got to the bed she was greeted with a tent and a very disturbed looking Sherlock.

"Sherlock!"

She quickly turned away, embarrassed of the sight she'd just seen, not that she was much he was under the covers.

"No, no... Molly... What do I do? It won't go away?"

She frowned and turned back to him slightly confused that a 37 year old man was asking her what to do with a erection.

"What you mean what do you do? Sherlock this is crossing the line..."

"I haven't had one since I was 22! I don't know why I've suddenly got one! Now your a scientist, tell me how to get rid of it, is there some kind of drug?"

Sherlock looked rather panicked and that was the only reason Molly calmed down a little, realising this wasn't some twisted joke of his and was a genuine concern.

"What did you do when you got one then?"

"I ignored it, or took a tonne of cocaine."

"Yes well no drugs!"

She sighed and entered the room now, peering over his flat form in the bed, well other than the spike between his legs.

"There's lots of things you can do Sherlock. Cold shower? Think of things that repulse you?"

Sherlock sighs and closed this eyes, he started to imagine Mycroft stuffing his face with cakes, despite the imagine being disturbing it didn't do anything about his problem. He grumbled and got out of bed, standing only made the pointing worse, he quickly covered it with his hand as he waddled to the bathroom. Molly having gotten a good glimpse now turned away once more this time blushing a dark shade of red.

Within seconds the water started running and Sherlock hopped into the shower, swearing at the cold water hit his body and he stood under. He stayed for a few minutes, until he was shaking with the cold, finally giving up and stepping out.

"Useless ideas!"

Molly now sat on the bed waiting for Sherlock frowned as she looked up, Sherlock now fully naked, clearly not hiding it any more, came walking back into the bedroom full of annoyance that his body was deceiving him in such a way.

"So many years of self control, and for what?"

He grumbled going to grab some fresh boxers from his bag.  
Molly on the other hand didn't know where to look, her eyes wanting to very much stare at his asset while her brain was screaming at her to stop staring.

"Well..."

Molly stumbled for words for a second before shaking her head and clearing her throat.

"What triggered it?"

Sherlock simply frowned at her, he hated that word, triggered, so many young people using that as a excuse, drove him crazy, but he couldn't be too annoyed as it was the appropriate word for this situation.

"If I knew that I wouldn't need you would I."

He moved to sit next to her, leaning forward on his knees so he was hiding it the best he could, very aware it was distracting the pathologist, he did want her at her best.

"Okay ... Well have you tried... You know?"

She blushed once more, even saying the word was almost impossible for her Infront of him, Sherlock simply frowned, for a clever man he could be so clueless at the worst of times.

"What?"

"You know..."

Molly's voice was going again, her eyes glancing at his partially covered crotch trying to silently suggest what he could do to get rid of his situation.

"What Molly?"

Sherlocks patients clearly going made Molly sigh, shaking slightly she looked away before taking a breath.

"Wanking! Have you tried wanking.... Sherlock...?"

Molly was beyond red now, her cheeks hot and pink, her heart flustering and breathing very unsteady. Sherlock too focused on himself to notice, of course. Although her sudden suggestion did make him look surprised, his eyes opening wide. He simply looked down on himself then back up at the wall Infront of him. His face went serious, clearly deep on thought.

"Have you ever?"

Molly suddenly asked seeing he wasn't overly comfortable with the idea.

"No..."

Her eyes widened a little, she knew he wasn't very attached to his physical needs but she thought he'd at least tried it once in his life. He shook his head, getting distressed with the situation.

"What if..."

Molly began, the detective turning to face her now looking for her suggestion.

"Yes?"

"What if I do it for you...?"

Molly couldn't get ant redder and her friend was in need. Sherlock started to look nervous now, not something Molly saw often. He runs a hand over his neck, moving a little awkwardly.

"I'll be gentle, I promise."

Almost as if a sudden boost of confidence came from the small woman as she shuffled forward and moves a hand to his face. Being this close to Sherlock was her dream, so many fantasy's of this very moment.

"Okay..."

Sherlock finally said as he decided for the first time in his life to give in to his sexual urge.  
Molly maintained eyecontact for a second before she leaned forward and gave him a kiss. The detective awkwardly kissing her back before. Letting him get used to the small rhythm of the kiss before she pushed him to lay back on the bed slowly, she moved to tower him just a little, her hand wondering to his chest for now.

Keeping the kiss going and keeping the touches gentle, letting him get used to simply being touched. Her hand eventually moving down south, she was nervous but beyond excited for this moment, knowing she was his first was simply thrilling for her.

Soon her hand reached the edge of Sherlock's boxers, fingers slowly moving over the bulge, the smallest touches made Sherlock briefly stop the kiss as his breath was taken away a little.  
She took this as a good sign and moved to palm him now, getting a much more gasping reaction from the detective.

"It's okay..."

Her other hand went over Sherlock's cheek as she whispered to him, reassuring him that everything he's feeling is normal. He gulped and nodded, deciding to focus on kissing her once more.

After a few strokes and palm grinds through his boxers she moved to pushed them down, getting them halfway down his thighs, then leaving them. Her hand now very gently wrapping around him, his shaft was hot and pulsing in her hand, which just caused her to shiver with excitement.

With a gentle movement her hand started to slide up and down the man's cock, thumb teasing the tip and her palm pressing firm against the rock hard shaft. In seconds Sherlock was unable to focus on the kissing, eyes closed and head fell back on the mattress as she started up the slow movements.

Molly watched as his breathing started to pick up, his neck becoming flustered as his body grew hotter, one hand gripping her hip gently, somehow it ended up wrapped around her, while the other gripping the sheets just a little.  
Molly focused on kissing his chest, neck and shoulder, showing him she's still here and everything's okay, also stopped her from staring.

Once she got a gist of what he liked she started to quicken her hand a bit more, giving him much more needed friction, with a loud gasp Sherlock automatically bucked his hips into her hand, fully relaxing into this new situation. His neck and chest now growing redder and his breathing picking up, Molly knew he'd be very close.

"It's okay Sherlock."

She whispers in his ear, he whimpered on need which only gave Molly even more shivers. Her hand continuing the pace, her thumb continued to tease the tip and her gripping becoming s little tighter.

Sherlocks back started to arch a little, legs shaking just a little, his breathing becoming a bit more sharp and trickle of sweat going down his forehead.

"Molly ..."

He whimpered, his voice sounded so small and almost scared, she kissed his cheek and neck showing him it's okay.

"Let go Sherlock, it's okay."

Reassuring him once more, he whimpered followed by a load moan the man bucked his hips and arched his back as he for the first time experienced an orgasm. Cum covering Molly's hand and Sherlock's stomach, slowing her strokes down, helping him through his orgasm until she was certian he had finished.

Stopping completely before pulling her hand away, resting it on his leg for now, letting him calm down for a second, also rather enjoying being held by him, even if it's from a rather unique situation.

Took a few moments before he opened his eyes, turning to look at her, he was speechless, flushed and breathless. He'd never felt anything like it before.

Molly gave him a soft smile when he finally looked at her and then sat up to grab a tissue from her bedside to clean her hand up and his stomach.

He very gently pulled her back to him and cupped her face, pulling her into a soft and tender kiss, the best way he could show his appreciation. After a moment he pulled away looking into her eyes. 

"Thank you Molly..."

"It's okay Sherlock."


End file.
